babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mil
Mil is the pairing of Matthew and Phil in ''BABYSITTER''. Mil Moments 'Season 1' Pilot *Matthew looked at Phil in confusion when Phil first entered the hotel room. *Matthew (and the others) did not find Phil's joke funny. *Unlike the others, Phil didn't think that Matthew cracking his joints were gross. *Matthew (and the others) constantly cut Phil off by saying the words, "No one's interested!". *Matthew happily served Phil his hot cottage cheese. *Matthew sat next to Phil at the dining table. *When Matthew started choking, Phil patted him on the back. Phil helped him out both times. *Phil rested his hand on Matthew's shoulder and assured him that his secret was safe with everyone. Matthew didn't flinch when this happened. *Phil asked Matthew for seconds, and Matthew allowed him to get it himself. School Sucks *It should be noted that they spent the entire day together in the hotel room whilst Madison, Samuel and Babushka were at school. *Phil noticed Matthew on the couch and asked him if he was holding Puss Puss. Matthew told him "no" (even though he was). *Phil excitedly told Matthew about the milk bar in the lobby and showed him the new toy he bought for $250. *Matthew raised an eyebrow when he saw the toy take full effect (meaning that he seemed intrigued). *Phil looked embarrassed when the toy wouldn't stop making noise, probably because he was humiliating himself in front of Matthew. *Matthew groaned when the device wouldn't turn off and Phil looked apologetic. *They were both stuck with the toy's noise for 4 hours; meaning that Phil set the toy off at around 11:00am (presuming that Madison, Samuel and Babushka got home at 3:00pm). *Matthew told Phil to stop talking as he was busy reading the newspaper. *Once again, Phil looked embarrassed when the toy wouldn't stop making noise, probably because he was humiliating himself in front of Matthew. As a result, he dropped the toy in lemonade to shut it up. *Matthew groaned when the device wouldn't turn off again and Phil looked apologetic. *Matthew refused to talk to the toy, and Phil looked disappointed. *Phil told Matthew that he was going to get a refund for the toy, and Matthew wished him good luck. Where's Babushka? *Phil exclaimed "good morning, sunshine!" when he walked down stairs, resulting in Matthew giving him a weird look. *When Phil began to tell a joke, Matthew (and Samuel) told him that no-one was interested. *They stood next to each other in the kids' bedroom. *Phil told Matthew that Babushka wasn't at the gym and told him that she was at the entertainment centre. *Phil told Matthew that he didn't think that Babushka was at the gym. *They sat next to each other in Matthew's car; Matthew was driving whilst Phil was in the passenger seat. *When Phil first entered the gym, he spotted the barbells straight away and ran over to them. *Matthew told Madison and Samuel that he was going to spot for him (in a reluctant way). *Matthew had his arm on Phil's shoulder counting for him, and patted him on the back when it was time to leave. *They stood next to each other at the entertainment centre. *They came out of Matthew's car together. *Phil stayed wide awake whilst Samuel was looking for Babushka in Lake Michigan. When Samuel was yelling for Matthew to be pulled up, Phil called Matthew for him in a cheerful voice. *Matthew (along with Madison and Samuel) warned Phil not to eat the "nuts" on the plane. *When Matthew said that the strongest person should be at the back of the rope, Phil made his way over to the back. Phil pointed out that he did one rep at the gym earlier; which meant he was the "strongest". Through gritted teeth, Matthew told Phil to stand in the middle and he did. *They entered the airport at the same time. *They bought matching New York t-shirts. *When Matthew told the gang that they were like "five amigos", Phil responded back with the "five blind mice". Phil was humiliated after this. Broken Pieces *Matthew was confused as to why Phil had a "spring in his step" even after falling and hitting his head multiple times on the stairs. Matthew's Dream Come True *Phil asked Matthew for seconds and Matthew allowed him to have as many flat potatoes as he wanted. *After Matthew got upset, he began venting to Phil and asked him for advice. The two of them were sharing a room and were lying on their own beds. *Phil told Matthew about the Rubik's cube he brought. *Phil offered Matthew advice, however Matthew couldn't understand what he was saying, so he asked him to leave. *Phil happily agreed to leave Matthew alone. *It was Phil's idea to get Stewie and Marcus to taste Matthew's dish before leaving. Phil was also involved in the plan to lure them to the kitchen. *Phil cheered for Matthew in the end. Clown Heads Everywhere *Phil gazed over to Matthew when he entered the bathroom. *Phil automatically hopped off of the toilet he was sitting on top of when he saw Matthew, most likely due to embarrassment. Gifts for a Living *Phil stood near Matthew when Madison was deciding which outfit to wear. *Matthew and Phil watched each other receive their gifts from Madison. *They both had the same amount of love for the gift that Madison got them. Oh, Loretta *At the start of the episode, Matthew and Phil were standing side by side, waiting for the kids to come home. *It was implied that they read the school's email together. *When Phil mispronounced "math" as "mat", telling Samuel as he was referring to the subject "mat" not Matthew (Matt is short for Matthew). *They spent the day in the cottage together whilst the kids were at school. *It is known that they shared a room whilst staying in the cottage temporarily and had to share a bed. Jumping into Chaos *Like in Where's Babushka?, they sat next to each other in Matthew's car; Matthew was driving whilst Phil was in the passenger seat. *Matthew (and the others) kept on cutting off Phil's jokes, saying that "no one was interested. *The M and P were put next to each other in MSBMP when the pilot was writing it in the sky (M'adison, '''S'amuel, 'B'abushka, 'M'atthew and 'P'hil). *Matthew reminded Phil that he already jumped out of the plane. *Matthew agreed to let Phil stay in the desert island when he was still lost. Rain, Go Away *Matthew and Phil enter the living room at the same time. *Phil was curious about the supply closet that Matthew was proud of. *They both participated in the Headbands game; Phil was a "kitten" and Matthew was an "emu/sponge". *They were both one of the last three in the game and they played for two hours. *Matthew and Phil sat next to each other during the Headbands game. *Whilst Matthew and Babushka were tired and sluggish after playing the game for a long time, Phil was still bright and enthusiastic. *When Matthew asked for the strongest person to help him carry the ping pong table, Phil volunteered because he did one rep at the gym one time (referring to Where's Babushka?). *Matthew was shocked when he learnt that Phil went to college. Crystal Comes to Town *Matthew looked shocked when he heard Phil scream. *Phil looked at Matthew panicked when he was traumatised by what Crystal did in front of him. *Matthew was curious as to why Phil was doing in the room under the staircase. **The first three points occurred twice in the episode. *Phil excitedly told Matthew about a new flashlight that he brought from the lobby's milk bar. Matthew told him that Phil should stop buying things from that place, since they always make him waste a lot of money on overpriced things that he didn't need. *Phil showed Matthew how his flashlight worked and offered to let Matthew try it. Matthew passed. *Both of them were alone with Crystal whilst the kids were at school. *Matthew admitted to Phil that Crystal was driving him crazy and Phil agreed with him. *They both looked uneasy during the group photo with Crystal. Diet Time *It was shown that Matthew and Phil swapped beds in this episode (they shared a bedroom together with their beds about three feet apart). This was a change to when their bedroom was first seen in Matthew's Dream Come True. *Matthew offered to spot for Phil at the gym, similarly to how he did in Where's Babushka?. *Madison and Samuel witness Matthew pushing Phil and training him on the barbell. Matthew told Phil to push "all the way". *Matthew made Phil stop in the middle of a rep when Madison got hurt, and Matthew warned Phil about Madison's injury by patting him on the shoulder. *Phil dropped the barbell flat on his chest, probably as a result of being distracted by Matthew's physical contact. *Matthew toppled on top of Phil when the door was opened. *Matthew looked at Phil's chest for a few seconds after Phil lifted up his shirt to show that he broke a few ribs from the barbell accident. *Phil laughed at Matthew on the work-out DVD when Matthew cross-dressed as a female fitness instructor. Matthew was embarrassed by this. The Punishment You Get *Phil was curious when he heard the kitchen timer rang, meaning that he was interested in what Matthew was cooking. *Matthew told Phil that me made a pizza for the kids and asked Phil to watch it while it cooled. *Phil "accidentally" made a dent in the pizza with his finger, and after having one taste, he devoured into the pizza that Matthew made. *Phil tried to deny eating Matthew's pizza and seemed embarrassed with himself. *Matthew pointed to Phil's stomach when the kids asked where the pizza was. *Phil got curious about the kitchen timer for a second time. *Matthew warned Phil and told him not to eat the pizza; however Phil disrespected his wishes and ate it anyway. *Much like the first time, Phil was embarrassed and tried to deny eating Matthew's pizza. *Matthew pointed at Phil's stomach all three times the kids asked where the pizza was. Dentist Dilemma *Phil took the paper map of the mall off of Matthew and looked for a joke book store. *Matthew was curious as to how Phil managed to pay for all of the joke books, however Phil told Matthew that he just took them off the shelf and walked straight out. *Phil begged Matthew (and the others) not to tell the police where he was. *Matthew told the police that Phil was upstairs. Bloopers '''Note: This episode was a behind-the-scenes special and did not feature any of the actors in character (with the exception of a small clip show at the end of the episode). *Some of the bloopers that Andrew and Mark had were during Mil scenes. *A few Mil scenes were shown during the clip show at the end of the episode. Lizard in the House *Phil was excited to show Matthew (and everyone else) the new jump rope he got from the milk bar in the lobby. *Like in Crystal Comes to Town, Matthew told Phil that he should stop buying things from that place because they always try to rip him off. *Phil jump-roped and gave Matthew a smirk while doing so, showing that he was showing off to Matthew. *Matthew wasn't impressed when Phil left a burn mark in the carpet. *They were in spending time in their bedroom together and Phil was still rambling on about his jump rope. *Matthew as unimpressed when Phil knocked over a desk lamp. *Matthew cried out for Phil in concern when Phil fell through the floor and fell into the hotel room below them. *Phil flirted loudly with the woman who lived in the hotel room below them, probably to make Matthew jealous. *Matthew accidentally fell through Phil's patched up hole, making the hole bigger. *Both Matthew and Phil had to work together to get the woman's ceiling fixed. They managed to successfully complete it twice, however the ceiling ended up collapsing each time. Not What You Were Hoping For *They were already standing in the living room near each other when the kids came home from school. *Matthew told the others about Phil's medication side effect (extreme thirst). *Matthew wanted Phil (and the others) to attend his press conference with him. *Phil was openly excited about Matthew's press conference. *Much to Matthew's dismay, Phil wore a T-shirt with a smiley-face on it for the conference, even though it was supposed to be business casual. *Phil was amazed by the giant photographs of Matthew on display. *Phil was chugging down a series of water bottles during Matthew's press conference, being unaware of what was going on around him. *Phil apologised to Matthew with a pat on the back. The Ultimate Assassin *Matthew was not impressed by the paintball stain that Phil left on the wall. *Matthew agreed to take part in the Assassin game that Phil brought guns for, and ended up coming 2nd place (1st being Samuel, 3rd being Madison, 4th being Babushka and 5th being Phil). *When Matthew saw Phil come around the corner, Matthew eliminated Phil from the game by shooting him with a paintball. *Phil was devastated when Matthew shot him and had a mental break-down (which resulted him moping "I've been hit! I've been hit!" and sliding down the wall). *Matthew thought that Phil's break-down was weird and unnecessary. *Matthew saw that Phil was still rocking in the corner a few days after he shot him and asked him how he was going. Timothy...Who? *Madison referred the two of them as her "guardians", making it seem like that Matthew and Phil were a gay couple looking after Madison, Samuel and Babushka. *The two of them went to check out the new smoothie place that opened up across the street (Blue). *The two of them arrived home a few minutes after the kids came home from school, and they were in mid-conversation when they were walking down the hall. *Both of them agreed that Blue had the best smoothies in the universe, and Phil showed Matthew the bag of smoothies he purchased. *Phil was looking forward to the vegetable soup that Matthew was making for everyone. Detention *Phil was disappointed when he thought that the Big Day Out that Matthew planned was almost cancelled. *Madison recruited Matthew and Phil to help her and Babushka help get Samuel out of detention. *Madison asked them to dress as police officers (since there were two police officer uniforms hanging on a small shed outside the window). *They were both about to get undressed in front of Madison, but Madison told them to go into the shed and change. This implied that Matthew and Phil saw each other naked while they changed into police uniforms. *They locked arm-in-arm when they were pretending to arrest Samuel. *Matthew impatiently told Phil to stick to their script. *Phil looked jealous and disgusted when he saw Ms Coward flirt and eventually kiss Matthew. *As usual, Phil sat in the passenger seat of Matthew's car while Matthew drove. Happy Valentine's Day *Phil saw Matthew light a candle and automatically assumed that he was setting up the room for a date. *Phil seemed like he was playfully teasing and flirting with Matthew about his date. *Matthew smiled when Phil did this and he stared at him for a few seconds before he opened the door to Olivia. *Phil saw Matthew upset after his date and asked him what was wrong, and Matthew told him that everything was fine. *They both wore matching tuxes. *Matthew asked Phil to help him look for the mysterious cat on the ledge. *The two of them fell for Olivia's trap and got trapped in a net and flung over the edge of the hotel. Initially, they were pressed against each other whilst the net grabbed them. *Phil wanted to tell Matthew (and the others) a joke, however Matthew told him not to. *Phil looked offended every time some one told Matthew that it was his fault for them being in the net. Everyone blamed Matthew's "terrible taste in women". *They were practically next to each other in the net. *Phil could be seen starring at Matthew and the Pakistanish Lady ask each other out. 'Season 2' Secret You Can't Hold *Phil seemed annoyed at the Pakistanish Lady's actions towards Matthew, showing that he was probably jealous of her. *Phil attempted to draw the Pakistanish Lady's attention to him so that she didn't focus on Matthew. Happy Birthday *Matthew told Phil about how surprise birthdays work, however Phil still didn't get it right. *Phil was initially impressed by Matthew's confetti canon, however he ran screaming when it went out of control. *They (along with Samuel and Babushka) ate Madison's birthday cake before she could, and soon enough, the entire cake was finished. Jealousy Strikes *Matthew was desperate and asked Phil to help him find Boo Boo. *Phil excitedly told Matthew about the new item he purchased from the milk bar in the lobby: a dog's chew toy shaped like a hot dog. *The two of them tried to search for Boo Boo together, however they both came to the realisation that Boo Boo may have escaped. *The two of them tried and searched the lobby together and Matthew seemed embarrassed by Phil making cat noises. *They were standing next to each other when they saw Patricia come back. *They were standing next to each other in the elevator on the ride up. *Phil "aww'd" when Boo Boo seemed to like Matthew, but remembered that Boo Boo attacked his face just seconds before. Spring Cleaning *Matthew assigned Phil to the dining room area. *Matthew groaned when Phil told everyone about his "magnetic" fish. *Matthew was impressed when Phil managed to pull the vent open with ease on his own. *Neither of them minded that Babushka was trapped in the vent. A New Phil *Even when he wasn't in his own body, Phil said "hi" to Matthew when Matthew entered the room. *Matthew didn't recognise Phil after his plastic surgery. *When Phil came home in his normal appearance, Matthew acknowledged him with a series of shoulder bumps; so much to the point where it turned Phil's smile to a nervous frown. *They both landed in the splits at the end of the episode. Camp Hideous *They both saw Madison off to camp. *They were both excited listening to Madison's phone call. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Other Pairings Category:Pairings with Matthew Category:Pairings with Phil